Jane
History Canon History of Jane can be found on the Offical Twilight Wiki. Any history created for RP purposes will be found here. Physical Appearance Jane is described as 4'8" tall and has a tiny body with long, blonde hair and pale skin to match it, with a girlish face and full lips. Her face is angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance, and lovely when it is animated. Bella describes her as having an exceptional face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Her eyes are wide and her lips full, while her childlike voice is described as high and thin and usually speaks with an air of apathy or boredom, but maintains a commanding presence due to the fear she provides with her power. In the Twilight films, she is portrayed as having long, blond hair tied in a bun. As with the rest of the Volturi, her eyes are dark red in color which darkens when she is thirsty. Jane and her brother Alec serve as two of the highest-ranked guard members and so they wear the darkest cloaks amongst the guard. Personality and Traits Jane has a very dark and sadistic personality, and she takes great pleasure in using her gift to torture others. She is easily angered when her gift is made useless, which is where her deep hatred of Bella first began. She shows strong jealousy towards Alice, as Aro is even more impressed by Alice's gift than her own. She worships Aro and is happy to be in his presence, though that adoration is mostly based on Chelsea's power. Jane enjoys her gift and the respect and fear that it brings her, and she never wastes an opportunity to use it on someone. But, despite her personality, she seems to have a very strong as well as a loving relationship with her twin brother Alec and besides Aro, Alec seems to be the person she is closest to. It also seems that Jane has a jealous side, as she dislikes it when Aro gave Bella an extravagant gift (a diamond necklace). Powers and Abilities Pain Illusion Jane possesses a formidable gift, which has been shown to frighten even the strongest of vampires; for this reason she is feared and shown the utmost respect among both the Volturi guard and the rest of the vampire world. Her gift is to create an illusion of burning pain: it deceives the mind of her target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom she uses her gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses on the floor, and writhes in pain. Though merely an illusion, it has enough strength to incapacitate any individual and turn them into a helpless target, which is why this power frightens many vampires. It is also said that Jane can control the level of pain she delivers to her victims. In contrast to her brother's gift which takes some time to take effect, Jane's works very quickly. However, though her brother's gift is capable of working on multiple targets at once, Jane's can only work on one object of her focus. Relationships Family Joseph= |-|Alec= Alec is Jane's younger twin brother. They both joined the Volturi when they were very young, and already manifested very special talents. It is said that the two have a very close relationship. Her brother has been shown on occasion to tease her, seen when he comments that she brought back two and a "half" vampires instead of one as she was supposed to. When she is angry or throwing one of her temper tantrums, Alec is usually the one who calms her down. As it is Jane doesn't like to be away from her brother for long periods of time, and will at the minimum check in with him if they are separated for more then a day or so. When he is killed by Emmett Cullen in Alice Cullen's vision she seems devastated and disbelieving. |-|Aurelia= tab content goes here. |-|Remus=Third tab content goes here. Coven Aro= Aro is Jane's master and creator. She and her brother drew Aro's attention already as human toddlers. Since the prohibition of creating immortal children was already established, he decided to let them grow up in their little village until they were old enough to become immortal. When the villagers were burned them at the stake, Aro was hard-pressed for time to save them. Thanks to Chelsea's power, Jane is completely devoted to her creator and never questions his motives, even when he restrains her from attacking Bella. Whenever he gives her orders, she would follow through even begrudgingly. It is possible she even feels love towards Aro, but that might be due to Chelsea. When Jane was killed in Alice's battle-vision, Aro was devastated by it. |-|Caius=Second tab content goes here. |-|Marcus=Third tab content goes here. |-|Felix= |-|Demetri= Etymology Portrayal Category:Volturi Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Vampires Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Volturi Guard